


Tapion x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Tapion/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tapion x Reader

**A/N: This oneshot** **is based on Wrath of the Dragon (with a few minor tweaks obviously)** (✿◠‿◠) **Just imagine that you are/have been friends with the Z Fighters for awhile now and you were there when Tapion was released** ●‿●

...

"So... Is that it?" You questioned, almost a bit disappointed that the music box seemed the same as before. _Maybe Hoi was wrong..._ You thought, glancing over at the strange old man who was still staring at the antique as if waiting for something. 

_Something about him just isn't right..._

"That's granting our request? I think he's losing his touch..." Bulma grumbled, crossing her arms and about to complain some more when a small sound could be heard. 

Videl shushed the other woman, making everyone else fall silent as well as you all heard a mysterious melody began to play...

The handle of the music box started to turn as the song began to gain momentum, filling the area with an eerie ambiance as everyone listened. The tune echoed throughout the surrounding buildings and streets, almost consuming everything with it's enchanting notes while Hoi smirked in the background.

"It's so beautiful..." Bulma commented, smiling a bit as Videl piped up.

"Actually, it sounds sad to me..."

You thought about it as the melody continued to play, deciding that maybe both assessments could be true depending on how you looked at it. _Something sad can still be something beautiful..._

Suddenly, the lid of the small box clicked open, smoke pouring out from within it as the wind began to pick up. The breeze whipped your hair around wildly as you tensed, remaining alert but still listening closely to the song that was playing.

You watched the swirling cloud began to rise above you all, taking on the form of a person as you wondered what type of magic this was... You seemed unable to look away while the song had taken hold of you, pulling you in as you were slowly able to make out a figure hovering in front of you.

"Dad... You're seeing this too, right?" Gohan's voice spoke from behind you, making you vaguely aware of their conversation.

"Amazing..."

You were too caught up in watching the shadowy person in front of you play, everything else seeming far away for the moment as a sudden screeching sound made you wince. You covered your ears before glancing behind you, instantly noticing Hoi glaring towards the supposed hero and casting some sort of... Spell?

 _Does no one else notice?_ You wondered, looking around at each of your friends as they all seemed too distracted to see what was really going on. Hoi's eyes were glowing red as you concentrated on him, trying to get a read on what the strange man was thinking, but were unsuccessful. 

_What is he up to-_

You stopped mid-thought as you heard the tune that was playing grow louder, surprising both you and Hoi as you noticed the unusual blue waves from his spell dissipate. 

The sound of the music box shattering made you turn towards the mysterious stranger again as one final gust of wind and a blinding flash of light exploded across the landscape before the melody slowly ended.

The hero was there, touching down on the grass gracefully before finally lowering his instrument and glaring at those who had dared to free him.

"Hoi was telling the truth..." Goku mumbled, still a bit shocked by what he had just witnessed. "This hero _does_ exist..."

"Cool..." Trunks said while Bulma frowned, already not liking how much attention her son was showing this possibly dangerous stranger. 

"Catchy tune." The scientist commented, crossing her arms once more before waiting for the man to say something. 

Hoi wasted no time, chuckling under his breath while walking towards the hero. He didn't get very far however, as suddenly the red haired man had the tip of his sword pointed directly at the other man's face. 

"Stay back."

"Awesome..." Trunks said while staring at the fighter in awe, making you roll your eyes as you knew you didn't even have to read the younger boys thoughts to know what he was thinking.

_Typical..._

"Was it _you_ who revived me?" The man holding the sword questioned, not sounding pleased as he continued to stand his ground.

 _I wonder why he would be angry about being released..._ You asked yourself, knowing that there was definitely more to Hoi's story than he was willing to tell. 

"You're most welcome. Nice to have some leg room after a thousand years, hmm?" Hoi asked casually, the unnerving smirk never leaving his face. 

"You old fool! Send me back!"

"Not an option. Now that the music box has been destroyed... Heh heh heh..."

The red haired man seemed shocked at that fact, growling before sending the old man in front of him a deadly glare...

 _Yeah, there is definitely something Hoi isn't telling us..._ You realized, frowning as you watched the shorter alien looking directly at the instrument the hero was holding.

"Hey!" You spoke up, making the two men in front of you look your way. "I saw what you did..." You said directly to Hoi, making the elderly man glare right at you. 

"What was th-"

"Hi there!" Goku interrupted, walking up while waving as he sent the warrior a friendly smile. "You must be Tapion... I'm Goku! We had a hard time getting you out..." The Saiyan continued, tilting his head to the side as he watched the stranger turn around before beginning to walk away.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Tapion asked lowly, speaking over his shoulder as everyone listened. "Well, do you?! I don't know that I can stop him this time..."

"W-What do ya mean?" Goku questioned, incredibly confused as the hero realized he didn't have time for this. Tapion turned to leave, hopping over a railing before disappearing down the road as you all watched him go.

"I wanna be just like him!" Trunks announced, making you chuckle as Bulma didn't seem amused.

"Take it easy Trunks. We know nothing about this guy other than he has trouble saying 'thank you'..." Bulma grumbled, making another sound of annoyance as she watched her son jog in the direction the other man had headed.

"Tapion!"

"Wait!" Goten shouted, running after his friend as Bulma glared at them.

"Trunks! Goten! Come back here! Rrgh..."

"Don't worry Bulma, I'll go with them." You offered, sending the blue haired woman a brief wave before following after both children. 

"Hmm..." Videl hummed to herself while frowning as Gohan noticed her skeptical glare.

"What's the matter?"

"Hoi is hiding something." She said in a hushed tone, glancing at the man next to her as he nodded in agreement. 

"Uh, you look kinda troubled..." Goku announced, seemingly thinking the same thing as he scratched the back of his head, watching as Hoi glared in the direction the three of you had gone. 

"..."

You followed the two half Saiyan's energies to a more destroyed section of the city, always used to portions of the town looking this way from all the battles that had been fought in your time...

You'd seen a great deal of them, even participated in a few when it was necessary. But lately, things had been peaceful on Earth and you were enjoying a more stress free lifestyle at Capsule Corporation. 

"Trunks! Goten!" You shouted, looking around for both boys for a few minutes before deciding to switch up your tactics. You paused, crossing your arms before sighing. "You know, we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." You said out loud, waiting for a few more moments while tapping your foot against the ground as two small figures suddenly appeared at your side.

"You're no fun [Y/n]..." Trunks grumbled, starting to pout as Goten nodded quickly. 

"Look, I said I'd come with you. I didn't say anything to your mom about making you come home right away..." You added, shrugging your shoulders as you watched the two boys mood's instantly improve.

"Yay!" Goten cheered, throwing a fist up in the air as Trunks smirked.

"Well...?"

"Well what?" You asked, blinking innocently while enjoying teasing your young friends.

"Are you gonna tell us where he is?" Trunks asked impatiently, giving you an annoyed look while Goten looked incredibly surprised.

"You mean you can do that?"

"Well, yes... And no." You explained, giving both boys a meaningful look before continuing. "I mean, yes I could find him... But does he want to be found? He seemed like he wanted to be left alone after we got him out of the music box..." You said seriously, wondering if it was such a good idea to pursue someone who already wasn't very pleased about their situation.

"Come on [Y/n]! He might need our help!" Trunks urged, looking at you pleadingly as Goten joined in, both boys begging for your assistance as you tried your best to tune them out.

"Please... Please... Please... Please... Please-"

"Alright!" You yelled, finally hearing enough of their whining as you looked down at them seriously. "But promise me this... When we find him, if he wants to be left alone, we respect his wishes, okay?"

"We promise!" Both boys cheered in unison, making you shake your head before taking a deep breath and letting it out.

You closed your eyes, concentrating on the area around you all while finding different conscious beings here and there until finally locking onto the newer one you were searching for. You'd only been exposed to Tapion's energy for a moment when you'd all met, but you'd actually remembered it well. Something about it was very different than most others...

Your eyes opened suddenly, surprising both children as you instantly started walking. You followed the deserted streets towards the outskirts of town, finally arriving at a dilapidated building that looked to be on the verge of collapse. 

"This is it."

You sighed as Trunks and Goten ran past you, dashing through the doorway as you followed after them, eventually noticing a flickering light up ahead. You walked into a larger room just in time to see the swordsman from earlier narrowing his eyes at the two boys, the expression he was wearing actually somewhat frightening.

"Get OUT!" Tapion shouted, grabbing his head before cursing under his breath.

Both children scrambled to get behind you as you frowned, not knowing what was going on but refusing to let anyone speak to your friends that way...

"Hey! Relax..." You spoke up, trying to remain calm as you held up your arm in front of Trunks and Goten. "They're just kids and they were worried about you..." You explained, seeing a fraction of remorse flash across the stranger's face briefly. You looked down at the two boys currently peeking around your legs, realizing that you'd held up your end of the bargain as you smirked.

"Remember our promise?"

"Yeah..." Trunks mumbled, looking away as Goten nodded before having a similar reaction.

"Then go." You ordered, pointing a finger towards the door you'd all come from. "Your mother is already going to give me an earful..." You finished with a sigh, looking towards the lavender haired Saiyan as he stuck his tongue out at you before running away, Goten disappearing quickly behind him.

You rolled your eyes at their retreating forms before glancing back at Tapion, finding him still looking your way as you became somewhat nervous now that you were alone with the mysterious hero...

The firelight nearby made everything look more dramatic as the two of you stood in silence, observing each other curiously for what felt like forever...

Until you saw it.

Something that made your blood run cold and your teeth clench as intensely vivid images flashed across your mind. Death. Destruction. Ruined worlds and chaos that knew no bounds as an unimaginably powerful monster raged through city after city... You shook your head as you brought yourself back to reality, seeing the same emerald eyes watching you with an undeniably apparent sadness behind them now.

"I told them you didn't want to be bothered..." You said honestly, getting back on topic while wondering what those images meant. "But they insisted... Sorry." 

You sent the red haired man a slightly awkward smile before turning to leave, only getting a few steps away before a deep voice made you pause.

"You saw him... Didn't you?" Tapion asked, the intensity of his tone sending a chill down your spine as you thought back to the shadowy monster in your vision. You heard his footsteps walking farther away as he mumbled something else, almost too hushed for you hear...

"That's why you need to stay away."

...

 **A/N: I might have gone overboard yet again... Read on!** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


	2. Tapion x Reader [Part 2]

The next day you were out and about in Satan City, doing what you normally did as you made your way towards your favorite cafe.

You couldn't help but think back on the events of yesterday as you walked, unable to forget the turbulent seas of green that were now burned into your memory. Something about this supposed 'hero' felt dangerous, like he was hiding something...

 _It would be hard to trust complete strangers..._ You reasoned, knowing that it might take time for him to come around. 

_I know it was hard for me at first..._

A tiny sound at your feet interrupted your thoughts as you stopped, glancing towards the noise while seeing an adorable kitten looking back at you. The corner of your mouth turned up as you kneeled down, petting the cat for a moment as you mimicked it's call.

"Meow."

"...meow."

"Meow."

"Um... [Y/n]?"

You looked up to see Gohan and Videl staring down at you, both of your friends giving you very curious looks as you blinked back calmly. You noticed they were both in their superhero attire, an interesting mixture of Saiyan armor and various colorful capes and bandannas...

 _And they're looking at me like I'm the weird one..._ You mused, grinning to yourself before standing up to greet them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Not much..." Videl sighed, sounding rather disappointed as she glanced around this particular area of the city. "It's been a quiet day..."

"Isn't that a good thing?" You questioned, tilting your head to the side as Gohan chuckled.

"Yeah... But it's not very exciting..." Videl replied, sending her partner a playful glare as he grinned.

You couldn't help but smile as you observed the couple in front of you, always watching their interactions with a slight bit of envy. Even though you weren't actively looking, you still held onto the hope that one day you'd find your own partner so to speak.

_Someone who actually gets me..._

A loud crash not too far away made you jump as Gohan and Videl seemed startled as well, all three of you looking towards the massive cloud of smoke that was now rising into the sky. A few buildings toppled to the ground as a wave of dust and ash rushed through the streets, making you react instinctively as a light blue barrier formed around you and your friends.

When things had cleared you released your technique, looking around in horror as more destruction and mayhem was taking place.

"Wha... What could have done this?" Gohan mumbled, standing there in disbelief as he watched familiar shops and businesses go up in flames.

A second later his question was answered as two giant legs suddenly came into view. A massive tail followed along behind the bottom half of the monster, the end of it actually opening up as vine-like appendages shot out and grabbed random people who were running for their lives...

Everything seemed to freeze for a moment as you stared towards the unusual creature, instantly recalling the darkness from your previous vision. It was almost like someone had ripped a page right out of the book your were reading, somehow having the ability to blend terrifying fiction and reality to form true chaos in front of your eyes.

"[Y/n]! Get to safety!" Gohan ordered, shocking you into action as the screams of terrified people filled your ears once more. "We'll handle this!"

Videl nodded her head in agreement as both fighters took off, blasting towards the huge creature up ahead as you watched them go. You clenched your fists as you struggled with your emotions, obviously wanting to help but knowing you'd most likely just get in the way.

Before you could dwell on that thought too much, a mental spark shot through your mind as you looked to your side. You saw a large crack moving through the middle section of a skyscraper, directly above where a group of children were huddled on the sidewalk, completely unaware of their impending doom...

You started running just as the building began to tumble, skidding to a stop in front of the kids before throwing your hands up as a barrier materialized in front of you.

A few children behind you stared at your powers in awe as they gasped, some of them squeaking nervously as well as the falling concrete crashed into your wall of energy. The remains of the structure crumbled and rolled off to the side as you released your technique, taking a deep breath before letting it out as you felt the physical effects of using your powers too much...

"Cooool!"

"She's amazing!"

"Wow..."

The children you'd just saved gathered around you as you grinned, trying your best to appear confident and strong despite feeling a little wobbly. A second later a very worried looking woman dashed towards you all, thanking you profusely while ushering her apparent students down the street towards a safer area. 

You smiled as you watched them go, happy you were able to help somebody. As you glanced back to the more destroyed section of the city, you noticed things had gotten rather quiet. The eeriness of the silence making the hairs on the back of your neck stand up as a loud voice got your attention.

"Gohan! Get out of there NOW!" Videl shouted, her eyes going wide as she watched the giant monster about to strike.

You spotted the creature's scaly looking tail headed right towards your friend as you threw your hand up, sending a small but powerful blast of energy towards your target just in time. The attack knocked the appendage to the side as Gohan dodged, making the half Saiyan look your way before nodding in thanks.

"It looks like you wanna do this the hard way... Fine!" Gohan shouted, powering up as a huge amount of ki began to surge around him. He charged towards the monster as you and Videl watched with stunned expressions, not used to seeing him use his 'mystic state' unless things were really serious.

"Let's go!"

You frowned as you watched the battle for a second, observing your friend throwing attack after attack at the creature as nothing seemed to have an effect...

"[Y/N]!" Videl shouted, making your head turn towards her instead of seeing what was headed your way...

The last thing you saw was Videl's shocked face before you felt yourself being picked up, grabbing onto whoever had done so instinctively as you tensed. You heard a thunderous crash nearby, finally opening your eyes as you struggled to get your barrings... You blinked a few times as you looked towards where you had been, seeing a giant clawed foot now standing in that exact spot. The next thing you realized was that someone was still carrying you...

"Tapion?" You questioned, genuinely surprised as you looked up into the face of your savior. "What are you doing here?"

The mysterious hero set you back on your feet before answering, looking towards the monster in front of you both as Videl and Gohan kept it occupied.

"Hirudegarn must be destroyed... Once and for all." He said lowly, giving you a serious look before taking out some sort of instrument.

You watched him curiously as he raised the ocarina to his lips, playing the same melody as before while a gentle blue aura began to surround him...

...

 **A/N: Mmmkay so you guys know me by now... There is gonna be a Part 3** (☉‿☉✿)


	3. Tapion x Reader [Part 3]

You stood your ground along with Tapion as the same melody from before filled your ears, serenading the city as the monster's lower half began to react. 

The beast's giant tail swung around angrily as the hero continued to play, staring directly at the creature in front of him as Hirudegarn's bottom portion started to disappear. You couldn't believe what you were seeing as you felt an ominous wind surround the fighter in front of you, watching as the energy of the monster slowly return to Tapion's body.

Videl and Gohan were wearing matching expressions of shock as well, floating down to join you both as you finally found some words.

"How... How did you do that?" You questioned, genuinely curious about his abilities as you stepped closer. 

"Tapion...?"

Without warning the swordsman's legs gave out, making your eyes widen as you rushed forward. You caught him by the shoulders just in time to help him sit down, seeing your two friends appear next to you as well.

"What was that thing?" Gohan asked, hoping for some real answers as Videl and himself looked at Tapion expectantly.

"H-Hirudegarn....... Rgh..." 

Before he could say anything more, the hero passed out, leaving the three of you staring at each other in silence amongst the destruction. Little did any of you know, not too far away Hoi was watching, extremely pleased with how his plan was progressing. He smirked before leaping back into the shadows, knowing that it wouldn't be long until this world, and many others, were under his control... 

"Come on," Gohan spoke up, taking charge of the situation as he helped you pick the heavier man up. 

"Let's get him to Bulma's..."

...

Back at Capsule Corporation...

...

Bulma wasn't surprised when you all showed up after the battle, already having heard reports coming in about the terrifying creature. She was all too familiar with this type of chaos, always handling every situation extremely well as she knew just what to do. 

After setting Tapion up with a bed in a spare room, the scientist disappeared into her lab, leaving his care to you while she got to work on analyzing a few pieces of the music box that the hero had arrived in...

You said your goodbyes to Gohan and Videl before returning inside, yawning slightly as you made your way past Trunks' room.

 _Thank goodness he's already asleep..._ You thought, continuing down the hall while laughing inwardly. _Otherwise he'd be asking the poor man a million questions..._

Speaking of the hero... You peeked inside the room where Tapion was resting, spotting the red headed man still lying on the mattress peacefully.

Moving as silently as possible, you grabbed a chair from the corner of the room before pulling it nearer to the bedside table and taking a seat in it.

 _Someone should be here when he wakes up..._ You reasoned, knowing that it would be a strange and unsettling thing to wake up alone in an unfamiliar environment. You placed your hand over your mouth as you yawned again, spying Tapion's sword propped up against the end of the bed as you reflected on what had just happened.

 _I'm glad he was there..._ You thought, blushing the tiniest bit as you remembered how swiftly he'd gotten you out of harm's way. _If it wasn't for him, I'd be a pancake right now..._ You sighed, shaking your head as you tried to stay alert. 

Tapion began tossing and turning suddenly, mumbling something in his sleep as you watched his brows pull themselves together. His expression right now looked rather distressed, making you wonder how you could help him as you noticed his gloved hand sticking out from underneath the covers.

_Maybe....... Maybe I can see what's troubling him so much..._

You reached out nervously, hesitating for a moment before placing your delicate fingers on top of his hand. You let out a breath as you closed your eyes, calming yourself and focusing as a fuzzy picture started to become more and more clear. Intense images flashed across your mind as you saw Tapion, and what looked to be a smaller version of himself, battling against the giant monster he had referred to as Hirudegarn...

Instead of just being two legs and a tail like before, this time the beast was whole. Making the creature seem even more horrifying and massive as it stomped through a city that looked very different from the ones on Earth. The nightmare took a turn for the worse as you gasped, finding yourself on a dark planet while your eyes darted around, an intense feeling of dread washing over you... 

You looked over as you spotted the smaller version of Tapion from earlier, the younger boy looking extremely fearful as he reached back to grab the handle of his sword. Before you could see anything else a voice from reality ripped you from the dreamworld, making everything spin for a second as you tried to adjust.

"MINOTIA!"

Your eyes shot open as you ripped your hand back, finding yourself unable to do so as you began to panic. The only thing you could see in the dark room was Tapion's angry glare as you realized his hand was gripping your wrist, refusing to let you go.

"Where is he?! Tell me!"

"I don't know!" You said quickly, trying your hardest to recall anything about your vision that might be useful. Nothing helpful was coming to mind, making you wonder whether what you'd seen was even relevant as you felt him release your arm.

"I really don't know..." You repeated, truly wishing you had complete control over your powers as you observed a sad mixture of emotions playing out behind the warrior's eyes.

"Then what were you doing?" Tapion questioned, swinging his legs over to the side of the bed before moving to stand. He grabbed his sword, checking it over briefly before returning it to it's usual spot on his back. In the next second his intense gaze was back on you, waiting for an explanation as you struggled to find one.

"You were having a nightmare and I was curious..." You said, feeling embarrassed already about spying on his thoughts without permission. "I wanted to see what was bothering you... But that was wrong of me to do that without asking... I'm sorry." You finished, sighing dejectedly before a more sullen look crossed your features.

"...I suppose we're even then." Tapion stated, calming himself down and letting out a deep breath of his own as you looked up in surprise. 

"I misjudged you all... And for that, I apologize." He explained, taking in the soft moonlit features of your face briefly before glancing away again. 

"However, it is dangerous having me around..."

"You don't seem dangerous to me..." You replied, sending the hero a reassuring grin as even now you could sense the tranquil energy that really made up his soul. You suddenly got an idea as you stood up, making Tapion look back at you curiously.

"But if you don't want to stay here... I might have another option."

...

Not too far away...

...

You and Tapion walked under the light of the moon as you made your way to another abandoned area, long since forgotten by most people...

"What is this place?" Tapion questioned, finally becoming curious enough to ask as he noticed the abandoned building you seemed to be headed towards.

"It's an old testing facility..." You explained, hopping up the steps gracefully before stopping at the large iron door. You grabbed the rusty handle, pulling at it for a moment before frowning and adding your other hand while leaning back and tugging with all your might.

"Kehhh!"

Tapion chuckled under his breath at your comical behavior before moving to assist you, placing one hand on the old handle before pulling the door open with ease. You looked up at the hero with an amused grin, laughing slightly before walking inside.

"Thanks. I'm glad I didn't have to blast it off..." You said nonchalantly, stepping forward into the dimly lit building as you made your way down the familiar corridors. You raised a hand in front of yourself, summoning a tiny ball of energy that lit the surrounding area with a soft blue glow.

"I find it's much easier to just open doors..." Tapion replied from behind you, actually making you laugh out loud while thinking of a retort.

"Easy for _you_ strong guy..." You commented, actually glad for the darkness of the building at this very moment. "Ah! Here it is!" You said purposefully, fighting the blush on your face and changing the subject as you noticed a familiar doorway up ahead...

You let the energy in your hand dissipate as you stepped through the partially destroyed awning, not needing the light any longer as this whole area was illuminated by a natural skylight. During the process of this place being abandoned, part of it had been leveled in the resulting battle, leaving huge areas in disarray while other sections looked just as they had years ago.

"Not quite like I remember it..." You said somewhat to yourself, glancing around at a few random things before walking towards the center of the room. You looked up at the moon through the massive hole in the building's ceiling, feeling a cool yet ominous breeze wash over your skin.

_That was a long time ago..._

Tapion noticed the far off look in your eyes as you observed this particular scenery, immediately remembering what you'd called this place upon arrival. Something inside his mind clicked as he realized this building definitely held some sort of special meaning to you...

"No one should bother you here." You confirmed, gesturing at the silence around you both as if to make your point. You moved to sit down on a fallen piece of concrete before glancing back at the hero and grinning tiredly. "And you can stay as long as you'd like..."

Tapion nodded, remaining silent while looking around for a minute. A nagging question was on his mind however, demanding to be answered in order to satisfy his own curiosities...

"Did you... Live here?" 

"I did..." You answered hesitantly, not really sure of how to approach this topic. It had been a while since you'd had to explain your rather strange past to anyone else and it wasn't really a subject you brought up willingly. "Until I met Bulma and Goku..." You went on, smiling briefly at that memory. "Ever since then, it's been abandoned..."

Tapion thought about your answer while realizing that it didn't explain much. It might be considered rude to ask, but after coming this far, he wanted to know...

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why was it abandoned?" He pressed, watching a few different emotions flash across your eyes quickly before you answered.

"It's a long story..." You sighed, placing your hands in your pockets as you wondered whether or not you should stick around to tell it. _It might make him feel more comfortable trusting us..._ You realized, too distracted with your own thoughts to notice the swordsman moving a bit closer.

"Can you show me? Like you did earlier?"

You blinked, looking up into his green eyes in surprise as you considered it. "I guess it would only be fair, huh?" You said, thinking back to how you'd spied on his thoughts previously.

"Only if you want to." Tapion stated, sending you a reassuring smile while not seeming to hold any sort of grudge about what had happened before.

You let out a breath you didn't notice you were holding as a sense of relief washed over you, excited to be able to explain things in your own way, so to speak. Your face mimicked the relaxed expression Tapion was currently wearing as you held out your hand before smiling back at him.

"Okay....... I'll show you."

...

 **A/N: asdghjkl;soImighthavetomakeaPart4** (≧ω≦) **For my own satisfaction as well... What do you guys think?**

(⊙ヮ⊙) **Tapion _and_ a Zelda reference in the same meme XD**


End file.
